macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross 30th Anniversary Project
is a year-long anniversary event held in 2012, and featured the Macross Crossover Live 30, the musical Macross The Musicalture, the release of Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, remastered Blu-ray editions, special exhibitions and several exclusive merchandise bearing the commemorative logo. Overview Macross 30th Anniversary Project ambitious anniversary event that saw the release of numerous tie-ins and merchandise spread throughout the year. The year 2012 proved to be a significant milestone for the series, not only that it was the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series' 30th anniversary, but it also happens to be the year the SDF-2 Megaroad-01 launches into space. The year was formally kicked off with the Miss Macross 30 Contest, where the winners would be cast on various Macross projects throughout the year. Major Releases The most significant anniversary releases would be Macross The Musicalture, the franchise's first on-stage jukebox musical and Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy, an ambitious video game for the Sony Playstation 3. The year also saw the release of various editions of Blu-ray remasters for The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?,Kotaku - Macross DYRL Release Review, August 2012 Macross Frontier, Macross 7Macross 7 Blu-ray Release, October 2012 and Super Dimension Fortress Macross.Macross TV Blu-ray Release, May 2012V-Storage - Macross TV Box Set A special release known as the 30th anniversary box set, dubbed the "Hybrid Pack", included the original television series, the film, a disc featuring The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012, a 90-minute bonus Blu-ray and several tie-in items.Full Listing of Macross 30th Anniversary Box Set The box set also included an exclusive Playstation 3 game My Boyfriend is a Pilot 2012. The entire limited edition set retailed for 13,800 yen.Kotaku - My Boyfriend is a Pilot Review, August 2012 October 2012 also saw the theatrical release of Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!, a "rock concert" mash-up of Macross Frontier and Fire Bomber.Kotaku - Macross FB7 Review, October 2012 Merchandise & Events The year was kicked off by a special exhibition entitled "30th ANNIVERSARY Macross Super Space-Time Exhibition ~ Invite at Valkyrie!", which treated fans to a 1:1 scale statue of Ranka Lee, Sheryl Nome and Lynn Minmay, along with the life-size VF-25 Messiah. The event took place from April 28 to May 6, 2012 at the Ikebukuro Sunshine City Exhibition Hall. Elsewhere, the Tokyo Anime Center in Akihabara had a large VF-1J Valkyrie plastered on its exterior, which helped excite fans for what was to come towards 2013.Tokyo Anime Center VF-1J Window Front Meanwhile, throughout the year, fans enjoyed many smaller, but no less significant product releases. New entries to the Macross Chronicle were created, with new art drawn by Hidetaka Tenjin. Banpresto, Collectage and Figuarts released numerous Macross Frontier and Macross 7 character statues. Tama Hikoki also released "chibi" versions of various variable fighters. The collected edition of the manga adaptation of Macross Plus was also released earlier in the year. The Good Smile Company even created a Sheryl Nome bus decal. A special pop-up event, "MACROSS: THE DESIGN @ PARCO" took place at the local Parco mall in Nagoya. The exhibit came with a pop-up cafe, and exclusive prints of Alto Saotome and the rest of the cast in local festival wear. Meanwhile, clothing company COSPA released exclusive anniversary clothing designs. Other minor releases include the Macross SP Cross Deculture mobage. The year also saw exclusive 30th anniversary painted DX Chogokin YF-29 Durandal. The year culminated with the Macross Crossover Live 30 concert, which featured many of the series' singers up to that point. The festivities were extended throughout 2013, which had Macross: The Museum, a special in-universe Macross museum set in A.D. 2059, was launched on June 2013 at the Tezuka Osamu Manga Museum.Macross: The Museum at Osamu Tezuka Manga Museum The museum carried exclusive prints featuring a crossover between Frontier characters and Princess Knight.Crunchyroll - Macross Frontier Crossover Prince Knight The year also saw the relaunch of weekly visual encylopedia, Macross Chronicle by Deagostini Japan. Major Events & Releases *''Miss Macross 30 Contest'' (Audition) *''Macross 30: The Voice that Connects the Galaxy'' (Game) *''Macross The Musicalture'' (Musical) *''Macross Crossover Live 30'' (Concert) *''Macross FB7 Galaxy Flow Soul: Listen to My Song!'' (Movie) *''Macross: The Design @ Parco'' (Exhibit) *''Macross: The Museum'' (Exhibit) Gallery Blu-ray.jpg|The Macross Frontier series and films were released on Blu-ray during the anniversary. Macross30Idols.jpg|Series idols and divas, Lynn Minmay, Sheryl Nome, Ranka Lee and Mylene Flare Jenius in various remixed costumes. SpaceTimeNews.jpg|A photo of "30th ANNIVERSARY Macross Super Space-Time Exhibition ~ Invite at Valkyrie!" exhibit. CastShow.jpg|Chie Kajiura, Yoshiki Fukuyama, Megumi Nakajima and Yoshiki Fukuyama made an appearance on the show "Studio Musix" on Animax. 120322 1.jpg|The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? limited edition sets, which included The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 and the game My Boyfriend is a Pilot 2012. 120524 17.jpg|COSPA exclusive anniversary shirt designs. 120518 3.jpg|Poster for the Macross: The Design exhibit in Nagoya. 120524 3.jpg|The menu from the Nagoya pop-up cafe, from the Macross: The Design exhibit. 120502 2.jpg|Exclusive prints from the Nagoya Parco Macross exhibit. 172Release.jpg|Hidetaka Tenjin designed an anniversary decal design for a 1/72 VF-1J Valkyrie figure. Live30.jpg|Poster for Macross Crossover Live 30 by Risa Ebata. MangaMuseumMac.jpg|Exclusive merchandise at Macross: The Museum held at the Tezuka Osamu Manga Museum. OsamuRanka.jpg|New art featuring Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee and Tezuka's Princess Knight. References External Links *Macross 30th Anniversary Project Official Site Category:Macross Category:Live Events